


Only a little like science

by StarCityRebels



Series: Tim and Dick Are Having Sex [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Outsiders (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Betaed, Body Worship, First Time, First Time Topping, Horny Teenagers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Robincest, Tim Drake is Robin, all about the bass, dick grayson's butt is magic, sexiest butt in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/pseuds/StarCityRebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tim, I know you don't only want me for my ass. You want me <i>and </i>my ass." </p><p>Tim's been studying up on sex and finally gets to turn research into practice with Dick, the guy of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a little like science

Tim had gone to bed blissed-out with strong arms wrapped around him, but when he awoke he found their places switched, his arms now wrapped around a muscular back broader than his. His morning wood nestled between the roundest, firmest...  _ Oh my god, that's Dick Grayson's ass! Holy... I had oral sex with Dick last night! _ Tim's brain quickly processes this, relieved he had the presence of mind to refrain from saying anything aloud.

Not only would that have been an immature reaction, it would've awoken Dick who was still sleeping. Who he had,  _ holy cow _ hooked up with the night before and who was now sleeping gracefully, like a Grecian god laying between his arms. Tim is playing big spoon to the person he's worshiped since he was a boy. The only way he knows this is real is because his fantasies wouldn't have included a sharp belt buckle jabbing him in his side-- apparently his uniform from last night is still all over the bed. Also, Dick's room in the Outsiders hideout is even messier then Tim had imagined. So yes, this is real.

The bed sheet must have gotten pushed off when they'd tossed and turned their positions during the night because now their bodies are both uncovered in bright morning sun. Tim feels self-conscious about that. Rationally he knows he's in enviable shape for a 16 year old but he still hasn't bulked up like he hoped that he would. Dick is 20 and not likely to grow any taller so he probably won't get as big as Bruce either. Bruce had beaten the spread on that. Yet Dick's body is still the most beautiful Tim has ever seen. More beautiful even than in his fantasies.

The dark hair on Dick's legs is fine and feels soft against him. He never considered that Dick would have body hair before. Probably because as a kid, he'd never seen it on Dick's bare legs back when he was Robin. But Dick had been a kid back then too. He realizes he likes it more this way. It shows Dick is real and not just a Hellenic sculpture made from marble. Not that he's seen marble that tan before...

Oh god, if he keeps thinking about Dick's body he's going to start grinding against him hard and wake him up. He doesn't want to shatter the moment. What if Dick regrets last night? They'd been sober of course but semi delirious after a full 24 hours of tracking down and rescuing people from the Weather Wizard. Yesterday was preposterous and crazy, like Dick leaning in to kiss him had been.

He didn't expect to find himself exchanging blow jobs last night. Dick had been patient and demonstrative and amazing. He's sure his own technique had improved greatly by the time he had Dick coming hot and salty down the back of his throat. And Tim had never come so hard.

Before last night the only people he'd tried oral sex with were Steph and Kon. Kon had been his first and their shared inexperience had been awkward but good-natured. In retrospect they’d practically been kids. At the time he'd regarded it as a science experiment to figure out half-Kryptonian clone sexuality. His approach was part Kinsey Institute, part Freudian. Neither he nor Kon had had any other experience so he'd conducted research on male/male sexual techniques from legitimate educational sources as well from quality porn and when he couldn't help himself, from reading Star Trek fan-fiction.

When he and Kon figured out how to make Kon orgasm Tim had beamed with pride. Turns out the winning combination for getting Kon off was a firm hand moving almost inhumanly fast  around Kon's intimidatingly large cock, combined with a little hair pulling and one tentative finger pressed against the perineum. Turns out Kon's winning combo for getting Tim off was a messy blow job, or a hand job, or Tim rutting against Con's muscular thighs, or anything. Tim's easy.

Figuring out Kryptonian sexuality would've been easier for Kon if he could've just asked Clark for advice. But Tim can't imagine asking his own mentor for anything of the sort. And science is fun!

Later, he started to question what his other motivations may have been. He loved Con. Loves him. But Con has always wanted Cassie. And they are friends foremost. He's a detective second, and third-- he wonders if he'd treated his friend as a substitute for someone else. Someone else with warm blue eyes and a smile that makes him melt. Someone who's back and ass are pressed against him --  **right now!**

Tim moves his groin back away from Dick's behind. He's so hard from just the feeling of Dick's ass cheeks against him that if he stayed pressed to him he'd probably come all over Dick and wake him.

It's better to be careful. But instead, it's his movement away from Dick that wakes him up.

He feels Dick stir a little in his arms, mumbling something inaudible. Dick snuggles back against him talking over his shoulder with sleep still in his throat, "See something you like, dreamboat?"

Tim almost giggles at the come-on and Dick turns over, pulls his face to him and kisses him on the lips.

Dick doesn't have morning breath. Tim worries that  _ he _ might. But Dick keeps kissing him soft and deeply, his fingers in Tim's short hair. They part to catch their breath.  "I can tell you feel something you like," Dick says, smiling. That's when Tim realizes his hands have made their way down to Dick's ass. It was unintended but it felt as if his hands were drawn there. Dick wiggles a bit between Tim's hands and Tim feels hard muscle, and fat too, vibrate in his palms.

"Don't be shy, Tim. I know you don't only want me for my ass. You want me  _ and _ my ass. Hands end up down there a lot anyway."

Dick cranes down and starts sucking little bruises into the base of Tim's neck, below his collar line. Good.

Tim is stuck mulling over Dick's words. He doesn't want to think about who else's hands may have held Dick this way. Yet he can't keep from making hypotheses. Obviously Kory. Probably Babs even though Dick had been younger then Tim is now when those two were seeing each other. He wonders about the others. Guys, probably. Maybe even men. It makes Tim hard to consider the probability. He thinks it shouldn't, but it does.

Tim grasps Dick's ass with each hand, squeezing it and Dick says "mmmmm" and seems to melt a little into Tim's hands.

Tim kneads his cheeks a little harder now and Dick whispers "It's good, right? You don't have to be gentle. We can do anything you want."

Tim's heart is racing. He knows what he wants. He can't believe he's going to get it. He nips at Dick's nipples, hands still grabbing his ass. Then rubbing it. Then spreading it. Dick sucks in a gasp. Tim's cock is so hard. He's pressed up against Dick's thigh and he knows if he moved against Dick's leg he'll come too soon and not where he wants to. He can feel Dick hard against his own leg, too.

"Tell me what you want. I'll already want it," sighs Dick with a sweetness that has Tim by the balls.

It moves him. He tries speaking in his normal tone. "Can you turn over? Lay face down?"

Dick smiles his perfect smile, all for Tim, and turns over on the bed, world's sexiest ass facing up.

Tim figures he should probably have sucked Dick off first. It's what the sex manuals would suggest. But he knows where he wants to be-- between Dick's perfect ass cheeks.

Without Dick's eyes looking at him he feels emboldened. He leans over and kisses Dick's behind. He flicks his finger against a cheek and feels it shake. He does it again. He sucks bruises down each side of it as Dick pants and ruts against the bed. Dick's ass feels strong and hot and perfect against his teeth and lips. He presses the heel of his hand into the love bites, then licks them.

"Tim? You can...can you? It's over in the night stand." Dick's voice trails off. Tim moves with lightning speed grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube. It's the fancy kind you buy at sex shops, not at the drugstore where he'd surreptitiously bought his own KY.

"Do you know how?" Dick asks sounding slightly more alert. Tim replies, trying to keep his composure, "Mostly just from research. I've penetrated myself before. I know to go slow. But I'm happy to take direction. Communication is important." Tim had read that.

He hears Dick smile.

"I bet your cock wants some attention right now," Dick says. Tim's does. But he doesn't want to let go of Dick's ass.

"Can I rub on you?"

"Hell yes! Just make sure you use lube. And don't poke inside me unannounced. But you know..." Dick trails off.

Tim pours lube between Dick's ass cheeks as he squirms. Tim lies on top of him, his cock and balls nestled against Dick's ass, and he grinds. Between the full cheeks. Over the taut muscle on either side of the  _ gluteus maximus _ . Then over the bottom of Dick's -- is it butt cleavage? Are there words for this part of the anatomy? It's perfect. It's heaven. He sits back on his heels to look at Dick's ass again. Shiny with lube. Still pink from Tim's hands. He spreads his cheeks and looks at his hole. It's pink too. He wants to touch it.

"I want to feel inside you." Tim says quietly.  "Yes" hisses Dick as he reaches back to grasp Tim's hand. He guides Tim's wet index finger to his hole and says "Push. Slow." So Tim does. He pokes him delicately with his right index finger while massaging Dick's left cheek with his left hand. Dick is writhing with pleasure beneath him.

"Do you know how to find it?" Dick asks.

"Well, I've felt my own prostate. Yours is probably the same?" asks Tim.

"Here, let me help," Dick says. He sucks on his own finger and the spit plus the lube already in his ass is enough for his finger to slip in beside Tim's. Dick's flexibility is miraculous and helpful as his finger inches Tim's around inside till Tim finds the hard spot that makes Dick moan.

It feels so strange having Dick's finger next to his own. It feels tender and close and only a little like science.

"I'm pulling out my finger but I'm going to need two more of yours in return," says Dick.

Tim pours more lube on his hand and slips two more fingers inside Dick just as Dick pulls his own out. It's so tight and hot. Dick moans and writhes and opens up more.

Tim's squeezing his own thighs together to keep from coming at the sight of it.

"Tim? Need your cock in me now," he commands. Tim pull his fingers out watching Dick's hole close fast behind them. But the outer ring of muscle stays pink, almost pouting from being rubbed. Tim wants nothing more than to take his own dripping cock and rub it around the rim, over and over and then push inside the tight muscle and spill hot inside Dick till he passes out.

Tim starts to rationalize this in his mind. His hormones are looking for an excuse to go bareback. He knows  _ he _ has no STIs. Dick might, but the risk of infection is higher for the receiving partner then the penetrating partner... He grips own dick and traces it between Dick's cheeks and over his hole, catching the rim and Dick gasps Tim's name. Dick would let him. But Tim won't.

Tim grabs the condom. Opening it carefully by hand, not with his teeth. Teeth can puncture a condom. He rolls it on with lightening speed to stop his own temptation. He pinches the condom to leave room at the tip. In the brief moment Tim had taken to put on the condom Dick was fingering his own ass again.

Good. It means Tim can slide right in.

"You ready? Do me," Dick says.

And Tim pushes in, through the ring of tight muscle and then all the way in with one long stroke. "Your cock is amazing," Dick says adjusting himself around Tim. Feeling him. Holding him there and getting ready to move.

Tim rests there for a moment letting Dick writhe beneath him and around him. The ring of Dick's muscle right around the base of Tim's cock is the tightest thing he can imagine. Deeper in it feels looser. Different than the time he'd tried sex with Steph. He knew it would be but knowing and feeling are different.

Dick starts bucking up against Tim now. Tim gets the message and starts moving back and forth, in and out of Dick. He pulls out all the way accidentally and dives right back in bottoming out as Dick moans louder. And Tim realizes he's moaning too. Penetrating him all the way through feels amazing. So he does it again.

"Stay in me," Dick pleads. "Stay in me and fuck me hard."

Tim bites his lip so hard he tastes blood and starts thrusting rapidly. He feels Dick's ass vibrate around his cock, against his balls and pelvic bone. The feeling is tremendous. He knows -- really knows now, why he's always been obsessed with Dick's butt. It's the perfect combination of muscle and fat to press against. The spring, the bounce, against his pubic bone vibrates powerfully. Their bodies are making smacking sounds as they push together.

Tim traces a hand down Dick's side, then over to Dick's uncut cock which had fascinated him the night before. The two cocks he's sucked have both been uncut and he's suspecting he's developing a fetish for it.  He feels the beads of Dick's pre-come dripping on his fingers and rubs them together against the slippery skin.

Tim gasps and fears he's going to come too soon. He wants it to be perfect for Dick.

So he pulls out. His other hand still on Dick's behind. Dick makes a startled sound and asks "Are you OK?"

"It's perfect. I just don't want to come too soon."

"Don't stop right now. You can.." Dick lifts his ass up higher, spreads his legs out and...

Dick is silent as Tim kisses him, between his cheeks. Tim looks at Dick's hole, more open than before and thinks,  _ My cock was there. My cock made Dick open like that _ .

Tim licks and looks again. He sticks two fingers in and pulls them open then out of Dick's hole. He takes his own cock in his hand and draws it across and around Dick's twitching hole, condom and all. He drags it over the pink rim, swelling from all the stimulation. Because of Tim.

He notices Dick grabbing his own balls. Breath rapid. "Fuck! I need your cock!"

In one more smooth motion Tim slides all the way in. Hips flush to hips as he jackhammers against him. Tim's brain is only functioning enough to remember to wrap his hand around Dick's cock and immediately Dick comes hard, all over his hand. His ass clenches around the base of Tim's cock, and where he felt nothing could be any tighter? It gets tighter.

Exhaling, Dick rotates his arm back and squeezes one of Tim's butt cheeks. Is this what it was like for Dick?

The sensation overwhelms him. Tim feels his own balls tighten and he's coming inside Dick. His body shaking as he does and he hears himself saying "You... You..." a few times before collapsing on top of Dick's drenched back. Cock still inside him.

Dick has the presence of mind to hold the base of Tim's penis in the condom as Tim's spent cock slow softens inside of him.

"I'm not going anywhere but we need to move this..." Dick says wiggling off of Tim's cock tying the condom off and tossing it across the room into the waste bin. He makes the basket.

Dick rolls over to lay on his back, and pulls Tim on top of him. He looks into Dick's eyes, really truly happy. Dick looks like the cat that ate the canary for a moment and then seeing Tim's gaze his expression softens.

"Tim, that was incredible. I can't believe you're so good at this your first time. And you held out?! I think I came within seconds my first time."

Tim laughs and kisses him.

"You really are a quick study at everything you do, aren't you?" he asks Tim.

Tim pulls back to look at Dick again. Perfect, glorious, Hellenic statue Dick, alive and breathless. He wants to wrap his hands in Dick's hair and kiss him again. But he realizes where his hands are: right back on Dick's ass and covered with lube and come.

Dick looks down to acknowledge Tim's hands and chuckles.

"I like your hands there. They're perfect."

"They're perfect on you," Tim amends.

Dick takes Tim's hand and kisses it. Then bites Tim's lip and says, "Anything you want."

Tim's stomach growls audibly, to which Dick responds, "That includes waffles."

**Author's Note:**

> Past Tim/Kon being adorable discussed.  
> Mild canon timeline divergence because I really wanted to narrow their age gap.  
> Story features happy teenagers having happy sex with each other.  
> If this goes well I have several sequels in mind so please comment!  
> HUGE thank you to my beta reader and frequent muse, [likewinning.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning)  
> Her contributions to fandom are legion and her writing is gold.


End file.
